


The Truth

by Sammiec3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #how does one tag?, I don't really think that matters anymore tbh, I might continue it myself eventually, I want to see how it happens, I'm sorry its short, It's a prompt idea that I really wanna see continued, Please if you can find a use for this do it, T for swearing I suppose, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: After visiting a Hypnotist with Alya, Marinette looses her ability to lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was sleeping and I immediately wrote it when I woke up, now I've got this bit planned but nothing else. If I develop it further then I'll add more tags and a pairing and stuff.  
> I would like to see your guys's versions of this though.

When Marinette told Alya of her predicament she thought it was hilarious. “You mean it actually worked on you?” She asked, laughter in her voice.  
  
“Yes.” Marinette groaned. “Alya it’s not funny.”  
  
“It’s hilarious. You can’t lie!” She snickered. “So anyone could ask you anything and you’d have to tell the truth.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“This is brilliant!” She snorted snickering at her friends glare. “I can get Adrien to ask you who you like and you’ll finally tell him!”  
  
“Alya no!”  
  
“Alya yes!” The girl broke into laughter. Marinette crossed her arms waiting for her to stop. “Oh common Marinette, it’s not a bad thing. It isn’t as if you know the identity to Ladybug or anything.” Silence followed the statement and Alya frowned, she looked up at her blue eyed friend. “Do you know Ladybug’s identity?” She asked cautiously. Marinette struggled with herself for a long moment.  
  
“Yes.” She finally answered. Alya stared at her.  
  
“You’re serious.” She said after a moment and before she could stop herself. “Who is she?” Then after a moment of panic she started to protest the question but Marinette was already talking.  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Fuck.” Alya said. Marinette turned away from her friend, pulling her legs up to her chest. “Shit this is bad.”  
  
“I noticed.” Marinette agreed quietly. Alya pulled her close and held her. “What am I going to do?” She asked in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all <3 ~Sammiec3  
> You can find me on Tumblr - https://butterflyarrows.tumblr.com/


End file.
